Xeno'jiiva Ecology
Taxonomy *Order: Elder Dragon *Suborder: Dark Light Dragon *Family: Jiiva *Species: Safi'jiiva and Xeno'jiivaモンスターハンター超生物学～モンスターvs生物のスペシャリスト～: https://twitter.com/GullNavy/status/1209683713614696448 Xeno'jiiva is a newly discovered Elder Dragon that is theorized to feed off the bioenergy of deceased Elder Dragons. History When the Elder Crossing started happening more frequently, the Guild created the Research Commission to investigate the New World and figure out what caused this mysterious phenomenon to change suddenly.Setting: http://www.monsterhunterworld.com/us/ While the first human members of the commission didn't find anything major, the wyverians sensed that something was awry in the New World's crust. Decades later, after a Zorah Magdaros tears through the Everstream, the Seeker explores the hidden world uncovered by the colossal elder dragon, and finds the Confluence of Fates before heading down river with the Admiral and an unnamed hunter to find a huge cocoon.Discovery of Xeno'jiiva: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WyYaIxUR3zk Upon discovery, Xeno'jiiva soon emerges out of the cocoon to face them but is ultimately slain by the unnamed hunter.After Xeno'jiiva is slain: https://youtu.be/uE5aWKOVJm4?t=1813 It was initially believed to be the only one of its kind, but later sightings disproved that speculation. Habitat Range Xeno'jiiva is found only at the Confluence of Fates, located deep in the Elder's Recess.MHW's Monster Field Guide: Xeno'jiiva Ecological Niche Little is known about Xeno'jiiva since it is an entirely new species of Elder Dragon unknown to the Guild. The Third Fleet Master proposes that Xeno'jiiva might be a creature that needs to consume the energies of other lifeforms to grow. Although she admits that it might've been a coincidence that Xeno'jiiva wounded up thriving in the Elder's Recess, she doesn't believe in coincidence. It is unknown whether Xeno'jiiva is the cause of the Elder Crossing, or if the New World was already a graveyard for dragons and Xeno'jiiva was merely exploiting the resident energies of the land.Third Fleet Master dialogue Either way, it incubated in the bioenergy and craved more, using some sort of pheromone to draw more Elders across the sea.Monster Hunter: World via Post-Xeno'jiiva CutsceneMonster Hunter: World via Third Fleet Master dialogue Biological Adaptations *Length: 4509.1cm *Height: 1248.45cm *Foot Measurements: 348cmDive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 362 From its wings being folded up tightly in its cocoon, they aren't yet fully functional, meaning Xeno'jiiva can't immediately fly upon emergence.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 364 Once energy has flowed into its wings, it's capable of flight.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 364 It has five fingers on its hands and four toes on its feet, both ending in razor-sharp claws.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 365 It uses its hands to attack enemies, cleaving flesh right off the bone, while it can stand upright for short periods by using its rear legs.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 365Xeno'jiiva's item description from Monster Hunter: World Xeno'jiiva is often called the Dark Light Dragon from a red glowing organ inside of its chest.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 366 This heat organ distributes large amounts of energy to Xeno'jiiva's arms, tail, and head to amplify its strength.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 364 By concentrating its energy in those parts of its body, Xeno'jiiva can release mounds of it all at once when it attacks.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 366Example: https://youtu.be/uE5aWKOVJm4?t=613 Its energy is most concentrated in its head.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 367 Instead of destructive explosions like its other parts, Xeno'jiiva can breathe powerful beams that burn just about anything that comes in contact with them, including the ground.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 367Example: https://youtu.be/uE5aWKOVJm4?t=405 By firing those beams out of its mouth, it is able to maintain the amount of energy inside of its body.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 367 If its heat organ is left to produce large amounts of energy, and the build-up of it reaches a certain level, an explosion of energy will engulf Xeno'jiiva's body as it enters into its Critical State (Japenese 臨界状態).Xeno'jiiva entering its Critical State: https://youtu.be/uE5aWKOVJm4?t=561 In this state portions of Xeno'jiiva's body are covered in blue flames, and its strength, as well as the amount of energy it uses, is increased.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 366 Its energy also causes the earth's own energy to explode from the ground while it is in this state.Example: https://youtu.be/k0cUrVkiv98?t=416 Although Xeno'jiiva is extremely powerful while in its Critical State, it is also vulnerable. Xeno'jiiva becomes unstable when it builds up too much energy inside of its body, affecting its mass, so it needs to release as much as possible.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 367 Xeno'jiiva is known to become exhausted for a long period of time after releasing so much energy.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 367 Hidden Potential Although Xeno'jiiva is seemingly an adult, it's believed that it'll further change as it grows. Scholars in the commission theorize that Xeno'jiiva will lose its transparent skin as it further grows and that it'll be able to generate energy infinitely in its body via its heat organ, meaning it won't ever need to feed on other creatures for subsistence.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 364Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 366 They also think that Xeno'jiiva could learn to maintain its Critical State permanently over time. Making it a threat to all life.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 367 . Indeed, when it completes its development to become Safi'jiiva its power grows to the point that it can reshape entire ecosystems at will. Natural Phenomenon Xeno'jiiva can attract other Elder Dragons to its location with its immense energy pulses or special pheromones, causing the Elder Crossing to happen every ten years instead of every hundred.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 363Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 365 This also causes the geography of an area, the New World, in this case, to change constantly from all the natural phenomena, which is caused by other Elder Dragons, going off at once.Monster Hunter: World via Research Hunter dialogue From it feeding on the bioenergy of dead Elder Dragons for decades, it has gained enough power to be considered the Emperor of Elder Dragons and could bring mass destruction to the whole planet if allowed to leave its nest.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 363 Behavior Xeno'jiiva is immediately hostile the moment it emerges from its cocoon, making it dangerous to other species. Although it had just awakened, its powers are already considered to be great compared to most Elder Dragons, but it can't control all of its energy and isn't very precise with its attacks either.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 364 It's believed that if Xeno'jiiva was left alone to master its powers it would've been a greater threat-Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 364 which the discovery of Safi'jiiva has since confirmed. Sources *Monster Hunter: World *Monster Hunter World: Iceborne *"Dive to Monster Hunter World" (Japanese DIVE TO MONSTER HUNTER: WORLD モンスターハンター:ワールド 公式設定資料集) References Category:Monster Ecology Category:Elder Dragon Ecology